Handful Of Moments
by MyToxicValentine
Summary: One-shot. Bella and Edward meet in an elevator. Sparks fly and the tension is like a fire. He wants her, she wants him, but what will they do about Edward's clingy girlfriend? These 15 hours in an elevator will become the best 15 hours of their lives. EXB


**Not mine. :(  
**

I straighten out my scarf, then step into the elevator. I move some hair out of my face as the doors close. Just as they were about to shut, a see a hand go in between the doors. They slide back open, and a guy steps in. He smiles at me and I smile back. The hotel's elevator doors slide close again, and the guy turns to me.

"What floor?" he asks me.

"Oh," I smile again, "eight."

He presses the button, and the elevator starts moving up a few moments later. I shift my feet awkwardly as the elevator crept up to the eighth floor slowly, and the guy shoves his hand in the pockets of his skinny jeans. The light comes on at floor three, and I groan mentally at how slow this elevator was. A few moments later, the light comes on at floor four, then it blinks off. The light flickers, and the elevator comes to an abrupt stop. I swallow, and the elevator shifts majorly, making me fall into the wall against the rail. The light flickers a few more times, then goes out completely. It was quiet, and then we hear my phone start to buzz. I take it out of my back pocket, and the word _Mom_ flashes across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assure her. "Why are you so worried?"

"You aren't home, so it's weird for me."

I roll my eyes, and sigh. "I'm fine. I'm just stuck in an elevator."

"An elevator?" she exclaims loudly.

I wince at her loud voice. "Yes, mom. The elevator just stopped, but I'm fine."

"Are you alone?"

"No," I swallow again, "another guy is here with me."

"Oh," she says, her voice more low.

"Mom," I seethe.

"Just a thought," I could hear the grin in her voice.

"Anyways," I sigh, "what's going on?"

"Oh," she says, "there's a blackout. It's covering over half of Seattle and all of Forks."

I sigh again, running a hand through my hair. "Okay. Well, I'll call you later if something happens."

"No! Don't hang up!"

I roll my eyes for the third time. "Bye Mom."

I hang up and stick the phone back in my pocket.

The guy raises his eyebrows at me. It was dark, but I was able to see him perfectly.

"My mom is very overprotective."

"Ah," he nods. "Same with mine."

I smile and lean against the wall. "So," he says, "why did the elevator just stop?"

"Oh," I clear my throat, "there's a blackout."

He groans. "It's just my luck that when I get into an elevator, a blackout strikes Washington."

I smirk and nod. "I guess we both have horrible luck."

Before he could respond, his phone starts ringing. He puts up the one moment finger, and answers.

"Hello?"

"Edward!"

He takes the phone away from his ear, and rolls his eyes at me. I laugh quietly and shake my head. This is gonna take awhile.

After Edward got off the phone with his mom, he turns back to me. "So," he says, "obviously, you know my name. What's yours?"

I slip off my black flats, and sit down cross-legged on the elevator floor. The carpet is very uncomfortable. "Bella," I tell him, moving some hair out of my face.

He nods. "You kind of remind me of Courtney Cox."

"From Friends?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

He nods again. "I don't why, but you do."

I laugh, then lean my head against the wall under the rail. It was quiet for a few more moments, then Edward sits against the wall across from mine so we were now face to face. "Why do we have such bad luck?" I ask him a few seconds later.

He shrugs absentmindedly. "Elevators aren't my strong point I guess."

I laugh more quietly this time, looking down at my twiddling thumbs. Then all of a sudden, we heard a voice. And it came from above. "Edward! Are you okay?" Either God was speaking to us, or it was a girl who was frantic about voice was slightly muffled, but you could tell that this girl was completely worried about him.

Edward rolls his eyes and looks up."I'm fine," he calls back.

"I called a technician, but he isn't gonna be here until later," the girl says, her voice high and panicky. Edward doesn't answer, instead just nods even though she wouldn't be able to see him. "Are you alone?" she asks.

"No."

"Who else is there?"

"Bella," he answers, smirking.

"Who's that?" she asks. But it sounded sad and desperate.

"A girl," he smirks again. Everything falls silent, and we assumed she got pissed and ran off to the little girl's room.

"Girlfriend?" I ask him.

He nods, rolling his eyes once again. "She starts crying when I even glance at a girl. I love her, but sometimes I want to strangle her."

I laugh for the third time, and shake my head. "You're lucky you even have someone," I sigh. "My boyfriend dumped me over text yesterday. It was humiliating."

He raises his eyebrows, like this was something new to him. "He seriously did that? That's horrible."

"I know," I sigh again.

"What's his name?" Edward asks a few minutes later.

"Um," I swallow, "Jake."

"That's a stupid name," Edward smiles.

I grin as well, and nod. "I realized that after we started dating."

He chuckles. "Would you ever go for a guy who was the lead singer of a band?"

I shrug. "Probably. But he has to be sweet. I don't like guys who just want you to get in my pants."

"Ah," he nods. "I think I know someone like that."

"Really," I sit up, suddenly aware of everything around me.

"Yep," he nods. "Would you consider...dating him?"

I hesitate, then answer. "Yeah. He has to have a spark though. There has to be something special about him. He needs to be...I don't know...different."

Edward cocks his head to the side, and studies my face for a second. Then he smiles and nods. "You seem like a girl who would want something like that."

I smile as well, but it seemed unenthusiastic. "It's hard to find a guy like that."

"I guess Jake didn't own up to that, huh?" Edward grins.

I shake my head, laughing. "No, he didn't."

"Well," he looks at me straight in the eyes, "I think you need a guy who will be there for you. Who will hold your hand when your scared, who will be your best friend. You would want him and only him, and he'd want you and only you."

I smile at him, biting my lip. "Yeah," I say softly, "but there hard to find."

Edward nods, his eyes narrowing as he thinks for a moment. The tension between us was heavy, and it just felt right. It seemed like a total heart-to-heart moment, and I tried to hold on to it as best I could.

"Edward?" Our eye contact breaks, and Edward looks up from where the voice was coming from. So much for my moment.

"What?" Edward screams up at the ceiling toward his over-obsessive girlfriend.

"Is that Bella girl still down there?" she whimpers. I was shaking because I was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Yeah," Edward says, glaring at me. "She's still here."

Finally, the lid pops off on my laughter. I start laughing uncontrollably, and it was getting hard for me to breathe. Edward narrows his eyes at me, and I just wave him off. A few moments later, my loud laughing turns into silent giggles. Edward was still sending me death glares, and I just shrug. "Not my fault you're going out with a dumb person," I laugh again.

I silence myself when I hear Edward's girlfriend whine. "She called me dumb?" she exclaims. "Edward! Aren't you gonna say something?" Edward and I were just having an intense staring contest, and I was not ready to back down at all. "Edward!" I was really getting tired of her whining. When I get out of this elevator, I'm popping her square in the nose. Edward was sitting on the opposite side of the elevator, sitting against the wall. I was doing the same, so we were right across from each other. Edward's green eyes were leveled with mine, and he didn't seem like he was going to back down anytime soon. "Are you ignoring me?" I mentally stick my tongue out at her, because she was getting annoying really fast. Our eyes were still locked, and the tension from before was getting heavier and heavier by the minute. "Talk to me, Edward!" He doesn't even flinch at the sound of her high pitched, scary voice. If I had to live with her 24/7, I would hurl.

It was quiet, and the only thing you could hear was Edward and I breathing. The tension was thick, and we weren't really glaring anymore. We were now just staring at each other. Some kind of emotion goes through Edward's eyes, but I missed it completely. Edward inches closer to me, backing me up against the elevator wall. His face was centimeters from mine, and it was hard to concentrate on hating him when he was so close to me. All of a sudden, he presses his lips to mine. His lips were barely pressed to mine for a few seconds before I push him off.

"No, Edward!" I yell, standing up. When I pushed him, he slammed into the wall across from me, and he was now cringing at my loud voice.

"Why not?" he asks, standing up and watching me pace.

"Because!" I stomp my foot. "You have a girlfriend. A very clingy one, might I add. It wouldn't be right! No matter how annoying she is, I am not going to sit here and make out with her boyfriend!"

He places his hands on my shoulders to stop my pacing, also backing me against the wall again. This wasn't going good. "Bella," he says, "is it so bad that we are slightly attracted to each other?"

More like _sexually_ attracted.

"Do you really expect me to just sit here and not do anything about it?" he asks.

Yes.

"Can't you feel this tension between us?"

Yes.

"Are you gonna just stand there, and pretend we don't have this..._energy_ between us?"

No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know! I was arguing with Edward in my head. How paranoid am I?

"Bells," he says, using a nickname only my dad has ever used on me. "Don't deny that there is something between us. 'Cause if you do, I swear to God I am going to choke you."

That didn't sound good. My silence must have been irritating him, because he was now raising his eyebrows in an encouraging way to make me speak. I was just staring at him, and suddenly his eyes brighten with an idea. He leans down and kisses my collarbone. I suck in a breath, and he smirks at this. He moves his head to the side of my neck, kissing the bone tenderly. I had to put all my strength into to keeping my legs up, because they felt like jello all of a sudden. He moves up, and kisses my throat. I swallow, and he smiles. Then he kisses my chin, then my cheekbones, then the tip of my nose. All was left was my lips. I was urging him to kiss me. I was dying. Instead, he moves down. Since I was wearing a blue v-neck, and I'd removed my scarf earlier, my cleavage was free and open. He kisses just above it, and I suck in another breath. He moves to the side, moving up to my shoulder. He moves away the material of the sleeve, kissing the bone of my shoulder that was jutting out. I swallow again, and he hears it. He moves to the other shoulder, but keeps the moved sleeve in it's new position. He moves back the sleeve on my other shoulder, kissing the same bone. My breathing was speeding up, and I needed to get out of this position. But the only thing going through my head was _Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. _He rounds away from the shoulder, kissing my collarbone looks up to see my reaction, and I close my eyes. I could sense him smirking, and I feel him move back up so he was looking down at me. He kisses just below my earlobe, then moves around toward my lips.

"Kiss me," he whispers.

"W-wh-why?" I stutter quietly.

He smiles, the amusement clear in his eyes. "You know you want to," he grins.

I swallow, knowing he was right. He was just so damn sexy. Instead of making me follow his directions, his bends down and kisses me himself. At first, it was slow and deep. Then, it got hungrier. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. And I wrap my arms around his neck. After a few moments, I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. His hands trail down to the back of my legs to keep me steady. And then, the worst thing happened. His girlfriend comes back into the picture.

"Edward?" she squeals. "Why did everything go silent all of a sudden?"

We both look up where the magical, annoying voice came from, and I jump down from Edward. I circle around him to the other side of the elevator, leaning my head against the wall. Since I was facing the wall, I couldn't see if Edward was relieved or pissed that his girlfriend had interrupted our make-out session.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I say quietly, hitting my head against the wall softly.

"You're not stupid," Edward says, the impatience from his girlfriend clear in his voice. I spin around, raising my eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes. I sigh in response, and plop back down on the uncomfortable carpeted elevator floor. Edward looks down at me, and sits down so our knees were touching. It took all of my strength not to attack him right here, right now.

He stares straight at me, and I scrunch my eyebrows at him. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm trying to figure you out."

"Haven't you figured me out already?"

"No."

I bite my bottom lip as he continues to stare contently at me. Another five minutes pass, and he was still looking at me with the intense face on. I raise an eyebrow at him, but he ignores me. I would kill to find out what was going through his head. Edward's girlfriend hasn't spoken in awhile, so I'm assuming she finally gave up on trying to get him to talk to her. She completely ruined my moment with Edward, and just for that, I'm going to give her a black eye when I get out of here. The lights had come on sometime after Edward got off the phone with his mom, but the elevator was still unmoving. We were stuck between floors four and five, and we had no way of getting out. Lucky me.

At some point during my conversation with myself, Edward had stopped staring at me, and now was trying to get my attention. "Earth to Bells," he says, snapping his fingers.

I look over at him, and he grins. "What?"

"You're cute when you're concentrating."

"Shut up," I mutter, but I was really blushing on the inside.

He grins again, and leans forward a quarter of an inch. "I have one question," he says.

"What now?"

"Why did your boyfriend break up with you?"

I blow out a sigh, and sit up straighter. "Well," I start, "I found out he'd been banging Leah Clearwater behind my back for sometime, so I blew up in his face. He freaks out, saying I need to chill, then breaks up with me the next day."

Edward crinkles his eyebrows. "I'm sorry."

I shrug. "It's better than having a girlfriend that breathes down your neck twenty four-seven."

"Hey!" Edward jumps up. "She doesn't _always_ breathe down my neck." I raise my eyebrows at him an snort. He sighs, and sits back down. "Yeah," he says, "you're right. She does."

I smirk in triumph, and sit back. There was absolutely nothing to do, and I was getting really bored. I left my iPod in my car in the parking lot downstairs, so that was out the window. The only thing to entertain us was a picture that was nailed to the wall that you see right when you walk into the elevator. It was the picture of the dogs playing poker. Earlier, Edward nicknamed it "Doggie Cards". I just laughed and told him that was the stupidest name ever. Now we sit here, staring off into space with nothing to entertain us. Yay. I drum my fingers on me, getting the song Single Ladies by Beyonce stuck in my head. I groan and hit my head against the wall.

"Hey," Edward says, leaning forward, "after we get out of this elevator, do you think I should break up with my girlfriend?"

I roll my eyes. "Duh."

"Well, she is getting a little clingy..."

"A little?" I smirk. He sends me a glare, and I roll my eyes again. "Sure,"I shrug, "I don't care if you break up with her. She's not my girlfriend. But that would be weird..." Edward rolls his eyes, and I giggle.

It was silent for awhile after that. All you could hear was Edward's breathing and my breathing, and together it sounded funny. To pass the time, I listen to our breathing, and what kind of rhythm it made. That got boring really fast. I sit back, cursing myself for getting my only thing that occupied me in my car. I start singing Tiffany Blews by Fall Out Boy in my head, and that entertained me for about two minutes. But after it was over, I couldn't think of anything else to sing. Edward was looking at the ceiling, probably waiting for his obsessive girlfriend to speak again. I reach into my back pocket, grinning as I find a packet of gum there. I pop a piece in my mouth, blowing a bubble.

Edward's jaw drops open. "Can I have a piece?"

I grin, and shake my head no.

"Why not?" he gasps.

I shrug, and stick the packet back in my pocket.

He gasps again. "You meanie! After everything I've done for you!"

"What have you done for me?" I smirk.

He thinks for a moment then shrugs. "I can't come up with anything. But, can I _please_ have a piece?"

"Nah," I flick my hand.

His jaw drops open again, and he stands up. I backed into the corner, knowing this wasn't going to end good. He gets really close to me, so our lips were almost touching as he talked to me. "Please?" he whispers again, his voice low. I swallow, not knowing how to answer. He kisses me, his lips parting mine the moment they touch. We've been through this so many times, I didn't know if it would end in a fight or in a long, heated make out session. His arms slide around my waist, and mine hook onto his forearms so I wouldn't fall over. He reaches into my back pocket, pulls out the packet of gum, and drops it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I ask between the kissing.

"I was getting rid of it so it wouldn't get smushed," he replies, pulling me into him. I crease my eyebrows, but think nothing of it. I was too caught up in the moment with Edward. Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist tightly, and it seemed like he never wanted to let go. My heart was beating loudly in my chest, and I was embarrassed by the fact that he could probably hear it. In our rush and haste, we fell to the elevator floor.

"Edward," I say in between the kisses, "are we seriously going to have sex in an elevator?"

"I don't think so," he says, kissing my neck. I roll my eyes, and run my fingers through his sweaty hair. The packet of gum was lying a few feet away from my head, and I giggle at it. "What?" Edward looks up.

"Gum packet," I point at it.

He rolls his eyes, and comes back up. He was on top of me, and I could feel that he was hard. Greeaaaaat. He kisses me, and passion filled every limb, vein, and bone in my body. My nerves went crazy, rushing around to see what to do first. My arms and legs went weak from his touch, and I was in his hands now. He moves a strand of hair away from my face, kissing where his fingertips touched. My lips felt numb from all the kissing, and he was now just staring down at me.

"You all right?" he asks.

"Y-y-yeah," I swallow.

He smiles, and kisses me. It was short, harmless, but I knew the torture wasn't over. "So," he says, still on top of me, "how are you?" I raise my eyebrows instead of answering. "What?" he asks.

"You're going to ask me how I am when I am clearly powerless in your possession?" I raise my eyebrows again. He laughs, and sticks a chunk of my hair behind me ear. The place where he touched tingling after he moved his hand away. We just kind of stared at each other after that, not saying anything. We didn't really move, we just sat there. Lost in each other's eyes. That's why Edward surprised me when he kissed me twenty minutes after we started staring at each other. It was deep and intimate, and made me completely weak all over again. I was finally able to move my arm so I could place it on Edward's back. I trailed my fingers up and down the clothing on his back, and he moans into my mouth. I smile, and he reaches around my back and takes hold of my arm. He places it back beside me, but doesn't let go. Shit. I'm even more trapped. He takes hold of my other hand, trapping that one as well. I was powerless again, and I was limp under him. His hand trails down my side, and rests on my thigh. We hear a bump, and then a thud. We look up to where the noise was coming from, and then we hear a voice.

"Edward!" I groan and hide my head in the crook of Edward's neck. "The technician said he would be here in the hour!" his girlfriend squeals. "Then I can see you! It'll be like a reunion!" She went on babbling about how it will be magical and how he'll catch her in his arms and they'll share a passionate kiss.

Well, Edward and I weren't really listening because we'd gone back to making out. His hand was fingering the hem of my shirt, and my hands were still trapped under him. He swoops his pointer finger along the edge of belly button, and I suck in a breath. How does he have so much power over me? In the middle of our make-out session, Edward's phone rings.

I slip it out of his back pocket, and press_ Talk_. I put it on speaker phone, Edward says, "Hello?"

"Edward! I've been trying to call you for, like, five minutes!" his girlfriend whines.

"Sorry. I must've not heard it," Edward says between kissing me.

"Anyways," she clears her throat, "the technician just called, and he said that it's gonna take him longer than he thought because of the blackout. I know! It's really sad. But we'll be together again. Don't worry."

"I'll try not to," he smirks, running a finger along my jaw.

"So," his girlfriend says, "what are you guys doing right now? The Bella girl seems to be unusually quiet. Is she asleep? If she is, we could—"

"Tanya!" Edward looks at the phone. "I told you we are never, _ever_ going to have phone sex. That's just…_weird_."

I cover my mouth to muffle my laughter. Edward sticks his tongue out at me, and I smile.

"Edward!" she complains. "Why can't we just try it once? Other couples do it! Why don't you want to be like other couples with me? I mean, you are dating me. You wouldn't be dating me if you didn't like me. You like me, right?"

That sent guilt rushing through me. Here she was, scared and confused as to what Edward and I were doing, and here I am, making out with him on an elevator floor. Edward didn't know what to say to that. He just sat there, staring at the phone.

"Right?" she asks, her voice coated with sadness.

I look up at Edward from my position under him, and beckon him to answer with my eyes. He sighs, rolls off of me. I sit up, and he looks at the phone again.

"Yes, I liked you," he finally says.

"Aww," she giggles. "WAIT! You said lik_ed_. That's past tense."

Whoa. She surprised me by saying that. By her high squeaky voice, I thought she would be a dumb blonde who thought she was the hottest thing ever.

Edward's eyes widen. "Crap," he mutters.

I pick up the phone, and press _End_. "You said liked. That means you don't like her anymore. Did…did I do that?"

"No," he says, taking my hands, "it's not my fault if I fall for someone else—"

"Whoa, whoa, mister!" I stand up. "You said 'if I fall for someone'! Does…does that mean…that…you, um, love me?"

Before he could answer, his phone rings. He presses _Talk_, and Tanya sighs. "Why did you hang up on me, Edward?" she asks, disappointment clear in her voice.

"I didn't hang up on you," he swallows. "Bella did."

"What?" she screeches. "Who does she think she is?"

"A human being," I snap at her. "A human being who has feelings, and who actually cares about Edward_'s_ feelings. You just want to look good by having a hot boyfriend! And don't deny it! I've learned a lot about you from just listening to your annoyingly high, nasally voice! So don't go pinning a bunch of crap on me, because at least I actually know how to tell someone how I truly feel about them!"

It was silent after that, then we hear the dial tone. I was shaking slightly, my hands curled into fists at my sides. Edward ends the call on his phone, and I sit back against the wall.

Edward comes over to me, and sits beside me on the wall. "Was all of that true?" he asks, moving some of my hair out of my face.

I just nod, and swallow.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into him. I bury my head in his chest, and clutch his shirt. We could hear muffled crying from above, and I had to admit that I had a little sympathy for Tanya. I guess that I had fallen asleep against Edward's shoulder, because the next thing I know, is that I am jerking awake because I felt like we were moving. I looked up, seeing that the lights were completely back on and the elevator was moving up.

"Edward," I shake him.

His head was leaning against the wall, and his eyes closed. He must have fallen asleep as well, but he was hard to wake up.

"Edward!" I whisper louder, shaking him harder.

He grunts, and opens his eyes lazily. "What's up, Bells?" he asks, rubbing his face.

"The elevator is moving!" I tell him, a hint of sadness in my voice.

He jumps up, and bumps into the wall since we were now moving. "It's actually moving!" he smiles. He wraps me in a giant hug, then swings me around in a circle. When he sets me back down, I just nod. He crinkles his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asks me.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Honestly, I didn't want to leave. This experience is just too much to just walk away from. I've developed feelings for Edward, even though we've only spent our time together over an estimate of 12 hours. I'm even going to admit that I've fallen for him. And fallen hard. But now that the blackout is finally over and we can leave, I can't make myself say I am excited to get out of this elevator.

"I just," I finally say, "I just can't leave. Me and you, this whole elevator blackout thing, I can't just walk away from it."

His face softens. "But you aren't going to walk away from it. I've fallen too hard for you Bells, and I am not going to just throw that away. When we leave this elevator, I am going to stick to you like glue."

I smile, and then the elevator stops. He pulls me into him, giving me a long kiss. Desire skitters through my stomach, and I have to put all my strength into my knees so they wouldn't buckle. The elevator doors open, and we hear someone let out a squeal. I pull away from Edward, and turn toward the person who made the sound. A girl about a year older than me stood there, a hand over her mouth. She had straight silky blonde hair that fell into her eyes, sparkling blue eyes, and a small button nose. She was a very attractive girl. By the way she was staring at Edward; I was assuming this was Tanya.

"Edward?" she whispers. Yup, that's her alright. I would recognize that high squeaky voice anywhere.

"Tanya," he says, "I can explain."

She picks up a hotel pillow from the couch beside her, and she chucks it at him. He ducks but it still hits his head. She stomps out of the hotel, slamming the revolving door loudly. For a girly girl, she had a pretty good throw.

I turn to Edward and raise my eyebrows. "So that is the infamous Tanya, huh?" I smirk.

He sticks his tongue out at me, and I grin cheesily.

"Hey," Edward turns to me in the hotel lobby, "now that we're out, wanna go do something? Like, as a couple?"

I feel my cheeks redden, so I nod. "Oh!" I smile, "let's get ice cream!"

He laughs, and takes hold of my hand. We run out of the hotel and into the parking lot. He pulls me over to a silver Audi, and he unlocks it. I get into the passenger seat, and he gets behind the steering wheel. Edward reaches over the center console and takes hold of my hand again. I smile, blushing. He grins, and turns out of the hotel parking lot. Ten minutes later we stop in front of a Dairy Queen and get out.

"This is weird," I tell Edward as we meet at the front of the car.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because," I smile, "I'm used to doing couple-y things in the elevator."

He laughs and pulls me into the Dairy Queen. We wait in line, then step up to the counter a few moments later.

"One Oreo Blizzard please," I grin cheekily at the purple haired girl behind the counter.

She rolls her eyes, and looks at Edward.

"Same," he smiles.

She rolls her eyes again, then enters it all in. "$5.07," she says blankly.

Edward gives her his credit card, and she swipes it. She hands it back, and we got to a table in the corner. I slide into the booth, and Edward follows. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he smoothes down my hair.

"It is kind of weird doing couple-y things in public," he chuckles.

"Told you," I grin.

He laughs, and then gets up to go get the Blizzards. He returns and sets my ice cream in front of me.

"Ya know," I say after taking a bite of Oreo, "those 15 hours in the elevator with you was the best 15 hours of my life."

He grins. "That made me happy."

I grin back and eat another bite of my Blizzard. Edward licks his spoon, causing ice cream to get on the tip of his nose. I laugh and point at it. "Attractive, Edward, attractive," I smile. He sticks his tongue out at me, and I smile again. He wipes it off with his napkin, then dips his finger in his Blizzard. "What are you doing?" I ask him. He swipes his finger on my cheek, causing ice cream to get on my face. My jaw drops open, and he grabs hold of his Blizzard.

"Should I be running?" he grins.

I nod and he sprints out of the Dairy Queen. I grab my own ice cream and run after him. He runs into the parking lot with me hot on his heels. He suddenly turns around and I dump all of my ice cream on him. "Ha!" I smile, my fingers sticky from the perspiring ice cream. He gasps then dumps his entire Blizzard on me.I gasp as well, and throw my cup on the ground. He laughs and pulls me into him. We were both sticky from the ice cream, but we ignored it.

"I love you, my ice cream girl," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you, my ice cream boy," I grin and kiss him.

So there we stood in the Dairy Queen parking lot, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, ice cream dripping off of us. I guess you could call it fate that we got stuck in the elevator. Me? I call it pure luck. What if Edward hadn't caught the elevator doors before they closed? None of this would have happened. But all I can say is, we are a perfect match.


End file.
